


Reflections

by Sunny_Bappo26



Series: Lost - Found [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Illness, Intrusive Thoughts, Mild Horror, Other, Vomiting, cuts on knees, haunted ni-ki, head trauma (?), this is a taste of a fic that I may write with my friend in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Bappo26/pseuds/Sunny_Bappo26
Summary: “Turn on the taps and flood the bathroom. Your blood will wash away with a little water. Flood the bathroom and drown your sins. Drown our sins.” Each word crawled across Niki’s skin like a disease, gnawing at his nerves and encouraging his thoughtless actions.
Series: Lost - Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Reflections

Hunched over uncomfortably on the hard tiled floor, Niki let his knees scrape over the brittle material of cracked ceramics as he gripped the toilet seat tighter. His knuckles white from the effort of keeping his body from collapsing. Another violent shudder shifted his spine to protrude further from his small body. Choking and hacking Welty, Niki groaned as bile and acid burned the back of his throat. 

Spitting the last of his dinner into the toilet, Niki stood slowly, biting his lips at the stinging of his knees. The tiles had pierced his skin - leaving small rivers to stream down the dips of his legs and pool in the cracks of the cream tiles. Tucking his hands beneath his arms Niki frowned at the frigid air and lack of toilet roll. Reaching to flush the toilet, Niki watched in indignation as the water gurgled pathetically but otherwise stayed stagnant. Feeling nauseated further by the smell and sight Niki tugged the chain again, and again, and again. Out of patience Niki tugged at the chain in frustration. 

_ Snap. _

Horror struck him like a missile as Niki examined the chain that had snapped. He shouldn’t have been strong enough to break the chain, Niki was the weakest of them all next to Sunoo, his youngest brother. With shaking eyes darting around the room guiltily, Niki instead closed the toilet seat and gingerly placed the chain down on the floor. 

The only issue left was the blood. How did he clean it up without any toilet paper? Rubbing the back of his neck in thought Niki started to shake again. The bathroom seemed so much colder now with the sharp air nipping at the cuts on his knees - still oozing crimson. Niki felt slightly panicked as his body convulsed with contracting muscles and sudden twitches. It felt almost as though he had no control over his own movements. His left leg spasmed uncontrollably, throwing him sideways into the sink and counter. A pained groan crawled from Niki’s throat as the harsh movement stirred his nausea again. Using his left arm to steady himself against the mirror, Niki noted with confusion that the mirror wasn’t cold to the touch. It should’ve been freezing…

Snapping to look at the mirror, Niki’s throat went dry as all rational thoughts left his body. He was staring at himself. Himself with bloody hands and cold, lifeless eyes. He was smiling, and where their hands met in the mirror - it was warm. His reflection then spoke, words appearing in Niki’s mind like intrusive thoughts. Overpowering his internal panic and fear.

_ “Turn on the taps and flood the bathroom. Your blood will wash away with a little water. Flood the bathroom and drown your sins. Drown our sins.”  _ Each word crawled across Niki’s skin like a disease, gnawing at his nerves and encouraging his thoughtless actions. Retracting his hand from the mirror, never breaking contact with his dark ruby eyes, Niki grasped the tap, Smearing blood over it. Twisting both faucets Niki stood stagnant as the water began to fill the basin. In the mirror he hadn’t moved from his previous position, bloody handprint now clear in the reflection of the water. It didn’t take long for the water to overflow, spilling across the counter and dripping onto the floor. It rushed through the fishers of the tiles until it met the puddles of blood, water suddenly diluted and swirled red as it rose steadily to meet the tips of Niki’s shoes. 

Pain swelled in Niki’s legs as his reflection smiled wider. Letting his bloody hand slide down the mirror- staining it. The world tilted as Niki’s legs gave out, his reflection making no move to follow him as his temple smacked against the ground. An intense throbbing bled through Niki’s thoughts as he slowly registered the water rising threateningly to his nose. Fatigue and pain were tangible wires that dug into Niki’s skin as his body shuddered and cracked in the water running red. Darkness was the only thing Niki knew as the water rushed to block his throat it it’s steady path of destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short teaser I wrote to gauge the ambiance of a possible upcoming fic staring Enhypen. It’ll be loosely based on the storyline with the setting of the given taken MV. It is a fic that will be based mostly from Ni-Ki’s POV as he struggles with his body rejecting a vampire bite and the suffocating paranoia of being followed by something... if you’d have an interest in the story please let me know! It’s in very early development at the moment but my friend and I have a lot of ideas we’re excited to share.
> 
> Edit 
> 
> The fic is titled ‘Lost - Found’ and will be uploaded to archive very soon. Thank you for the support you’ve shown this small teaser. I hope the fic itself meets any expectations you may have :)


End file.
